


The Nightmare Womb

by FunYUNDERE



Category: R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Disguise Kink, Exhibitionism, Ghost Possession, Knotting, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Possession, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Imagines/reader-inserts for R.L. Stine media.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is named after _The Nightmare Room_ , I haven't watched that yet. Rejected titles for this collection include _The Tightrear Room_ and _Loosebums_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Caleb saving you from Priscilla and the next day he tells you that he should be your boyfriend, which would include being allowed to knot you every full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr: “can you do a fix based on the caleb from the haunting hour imagine pls.”

“Sleep well?”

“Surprisingly,” you breathed out before realizing Caleb at least deserved a smile. 

When you offered him a polite one his own grin widened. Despite (or maybe because of) just having exited the Land of Nod, you were able to remain calm when he moved across the bed. You buried your face in the pillow. He hovered for a moment before you heard a close-mouthed sigh and felt him settle back over on his side. _Probably hoping for a kiss_ , you figured as you turned to look at him again.

“Caleb-” “Hm?” “-what am I supposed to do-?”

“Don’t worry, ______,” he murmured, face brightening up when he figured you were just still scared. “It’s not a full moon tonight. Priscilla won’t-”

“But what about next month?”

“You’re going to be here next month?”

You sat up and he followed suit, leaning in a bit too close for your comfort. “Well, I’m not sure how to explain to my family why I’d want to quit this job before I even began, so…” 

“Nobody ever sticks around for long.”

Boy sounded so in awe. You were still caught off guard when he pounced on you, folding his arms so they weren’t snaked around you but still pressing you against him. The good (?) werewolf buried his face against your neck. Your heart beat a little faster when you realized he was covertly taking whiffs of you. 

“Mmm, we should date.”

“What?”

Caleb momentarily ceased his nuzzling. “I should be your boyfriend.” 

That was enough to destroy any desire to snooze that morning. Your face felt uncomfortably warm as he waited for an answer. 

“Shouldn’t we… get to know each other a bit more, first?” He looked sheepish for only a moment before smiling again, releasing his hold a little. “Thanks for spending the night with me,” you added, realizing your answer could have made the whole situation go downhill so fast. You gently touched his elbow. “Uh, we should get ready. Except Priscilla-”

He laid his palms on your shoulders. Caleb seemed to realize you were feeling uncomfortable but you weren’t sure if he knew the reason why.

“Don’t worry, ______. I’m here. The full moon is over. I’ll protect you.” 

“Will she-?”

“No, it’s okay. You smell like me. From, uh, sleeping in the same bed. She won’t bother you.”

For a few seconds you wondered if he’d _done anything_ while you were asleep. Loverboy was a werewolf, too. Why hadn’t he taken a bite? You had a lot of questions but you also just wanted your day to start. Even if you weren’t quite sure where to go from there. No one else was likely to believe you about the inn’s lycanthropic staff. Even if you had physical evidence. And even if the authorities did, Priscilla the predator might try to take Caleb down with her. 

“Hey.” One of his palms pressed against your cheek and his other hand’s fingers slipped into the back of your shirt, caressing a circle around the nape of your neck. “I’m here for you. She might be a bitch even when not-”

His eyes widened and you thought it was funny how Caleb was afraid calling a bitch a “bitch” would offend you more than his touchy-feeliness. Having his digits rub against you was rather nice, though. Oddly comforting…

You waved your hand. “It’s okay. Pris attacked me so she is a bitch. Sometimes when it’s my time of the month, I’m a bitch. It’s a versatile word. As long as you don’t use it as a synonym for ‘girl’...”

Caleb mumbled an apology and finally brought his hands back to himself. That was your opportunity to get up and pick out an outfit then hit the bathroom. Get some alone time before you were hounded by affection for the rest of the day. Your infatuated savior was right behind you. His nipple brushed against your arm, startling you a bit. 

“Why are you topless?”

“Um, well, I was going to hop in the shower.”

 _...and I’m invited_ , you thought. _Actually, he’s probably thinking of something more along the lines of ‘Please, please,_ please, ______, _give your puppy a bath._

He caught your smile before you could suppress it and you felt his fingers brush against your forearm. 

“You know what? Neither of us are really sweaty. Last night was cool. Let’s just wash our faces and clean our mouths and go get breakfast.”

“Oh, okay!” His shirt was slipped back on. “I know this place a few miles from here that’s open early. We can go there. My treat.” 

At that moment, right off the bat, you knew in his mind Caleb saw that as your first date. And, as he sat across from you in the booth while he drunk you in, you knew he was planning your future together. What you didn’t know at that moment was that Caleb was also making plans for the next full moon. 

If only you’d asked more questions about werewolves on the ride back instead of reluctantly answering his eager questions about yourself.

XxX

“It’s really not that bad. You’ll love it.”

 _That sounds familiar_ , you thought before looking over your shoulder at your boyfriend of a month. (Give or take a couple days.) “You sure? Has anyone ever done this to _you_?”

“Heh, no. No one’s ever knotted me before.” Caleb looked almost shy for a moment as he glanced down. Then the hungry stare resumed. “But I’m sure you’ll love how it feels to have me locked inside of your core…” 

“That’s anatomically impossible. I’m not a werewolf, I can’t hold… an erection in like that.”

You tried to sound playful. One month didn’t feel like it was enough time to act like you were soulmates with the person you were dating, regardless of how Caleb treated you. So, so, _so_ much asking you about your life before the inn, your interests, how you felt about whatever. After tonight, you supposed you would have to add “sexual” before “interests”. Your thoughts were interrupted by Caleb nuzzling the side of your neck. It’d been a little over a week since he stopped trying to be discreet about sniffing you. 

“I’m so glad I get to lose my virginity to you, ______,” he breathed. Besides asking if you were seeing anyone the first time he met you, Caleb never asked what your love life was like before he injected himself into it. 

_And now he’s about to inject me with his_ bulbus glandis, you thought. One of his hands was caressing a circle right above your hip while the other was carefully feeding his cock into your opening. You saw him slip the condom on but you were a bit afraid the knot might cause it to burst. Maybe Caleb was planning on sneakily knocking you up with a litter. But even he must think it’s too soon for anything like that, right? You winced at the fullness as you pushed back against him and clenched down on his length. _Does it have to be doggy style?_

“Do you feel it? Oh God, do you _feel_ it?”

He wasn’t referring to his size in the mundane sense but the swelling bulb inside of you. Before he _really_ thrusted into you, he grabbed two handfuls of your backside and pushed his palms against you. Yeah, you were stuck alright. As his fingers crept under you to play with your pink nub, you muttered a thanks. Going by how easily he could become horny around you, you took Caleb for a premature ejaculator. But you weren’t sure if the normal rules applied on the night of the full moon. 

Before you got too wet to think straight, you tried to recall any lupine fun facts that might help. Because he was focusing his werewolfery on his dick at that moment, his transformation wasn’t going to be as complete as last month. Thankfully his hands were now intent on holding your hips in place because his nails felt like they had grown longer and sharper and when you glanced back his usually dark eyes looked brighter than you’d ever seen them. Almost immediately after you laid your head down and focused on nothing but returning his thrusts, the pillow was snatched from underneath your face then placed under your belly. Caleb pushed you onto it then clamped his teeth onto the flesh of your neck. 

“ _Caleb_. You said you weren’t going to bite-”

“I’m not, it’s just a nip,” he huffed. Your boyfriend grunted and the more rational side of you hoped he’d finish soon. The other side was wild about what was being done to you. “Okay, I’ll stop. Maybe you’ll be okay with a little rougher play by the next full moon.” To your surprise, his tone became knight-in-shining-armor-esque like that morning a month ago as he said, “It’s okay, ______. You and I’ll have so much gentle sex when, uh, my lycanthropy isn’t active…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests from Tumblr: “Can u write a fic with Jake Skinner involving possession?” + “something that exhibits his ‘villainous’ attributes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this a couple times and shortened it because I decided I wanted it to be a oneshot. What I cut out can be reshaped next time I do something with possession. :P Hope he's evil enough for ya.

“I’m a _great_ boyfriend,” Jake declared as he pulled your panties to the side. You watched, hands keeping you steady against the car’s trunk, as he knelt down. You didn’t dare move as his breath brushed your half-covered crotch. “I mean, I like eating you out more than _anything_. I’m willing to try whatever you-”

“Stop,” you said. Determined to cut him off before he could rattle off more excuses. Good sex didn’t make up for devilry. 

The ghost used your actual boyfriend’s lips to smirk up at you before coolly transforming the face back to 100% Jake Skinner. That made your heart sink even lower. Maybe there was a time limit. A time limit to save your sweetheart. Could this parasite morph his host into a permanent residence, completely absorbing your boyfriend’s existence? 

“You didn’t use to be so frigid.”

That was before you knew about the possession. Back when you were just starting to suspect there was something wrong, you let him have his way. And actually initiated the sixth, fifth, and fourth to last bouts of sex. The last two times you definitely knew, despite appearances, that _this lecher was not your boyfriend._ If you hadn’t been so afraid of Jake knowing you knew, you wouldn’t have let him inside you. (In the carnal, not spiritual, sense.) Even when you were visibly uneasy, the false lover plowed ahead without acknowledging your discomfort. 

That wasn’t what happened last time. He’d been cruel because he had an audience. An audience that didn’t know that they were watching a specter wearing a living disguise. Playing the role of a good person-turned-monster. 

At his request, you’d been sitting in the backseat when he parked in a clearing. You were only half-listening to what he was telling a few of your schoolmates. You were wondering where you could find an exorcist. The poor ghost boy had made it sound like he didn’t want to spend much more time inside your BF’s body. But it didn’t hurt to have a plan to fallback on, in case Jake Skinner was reluctant to move on...

“We just got here so no one’s drunk…” By then you knew how to tell when someone was possessed but whoever was talking to Jake had _no idea_ he was talking to Jake. “Why’s ______ sitting back there by herself? Tell her to come out.”

“Oh, she’s back there for a good reason.”

Jake opened the door and before you could flash him a nervous smile, he got in and locked the door. Then he was on you. Laughter from outside quickly turned to noises of outraged disgust. Someone was banging on the window telling him to fucking stop when it became apparent you weren’t consenting. 

As you struggled to get out of his grasp Jake doubled down and bit into your shoulder, hard. You cried out and looked pleadingly through the windows as he roughly entered you. Fingerprints, bruises, bitemarks, _no condom_. He’d planned this. Made sure he had witnesses and plenty of DNA evidence. Even if nobody reported this—bad signal, too many beer cans to hide—your boyfriend’s reputation was destroyed. 

More pounding from the outside as you were being mercilessly pounded yourself. Your shirt was pulled up and your bra unclasped so he could be cruel to your nipples, too. You tried to even your breath as he asked the others if they wanted to join in before leaning down to whisper into your ear, “If anyone says yes, I’m going to run them over when we’re done.

“Uh, _uh_.” Bliss crossed over his face. Orgasm was imminent. “Do you find anyone else here attractive? Do you want me to possess someone for _next time_?” 

“No…”

“Which question are you saying that to?” was his response. 

Thoughts returning to focus on the now, you said, “Jake. I want-”

“-a boyfriend who knows what he’s doing. Who makes sure you orgasm. I can make you _cum on my cock_ and he can’t even find your clitoris.”

That wasn’t true anymore but you kept your mouth shut. _“...he can’t…”_ , you thought. Was your original boyfriend still there? Was he being forced to view his “owner” violating his girlfriend? You shook your head to clear away that nasty idea. That and viewing your _only_ BF as the “original”. Jake was just an evil spirit preying on an innocent couple. Not a romantic partner. You weren’t being shared. You were being haunted. 

“Don’t shake your head no, ______,” admonished Jake. Then he licked a stripe between your folds, tongue flicking your clit. You stood where you were while he continued pleasuring you. Once he really started to work toward sending you over the edge, you shivered and tried to gently push him away. 

Jake grinned up at you before resuming his pussy eating. By the way he was sighing against you, Jake was probably going to have you on your knees for him next. But you weren’t going to satisfy him any longer. Were you? Once he unlatched his mouth from your crotch, you could kick him in the balls and run. You were afraid of hurting your boyfriend but you were terrified of coupling with a depraved ghost. Again. Besides, where would he take you afterwards? The possession wasn’t going to be temporary, it seemed. Jake Skinner wanted to remain on earth for a long, long time. So it wasn’t likely you would be spirited away, but…

As his tongue alternated between lapping against and burying itself in your folds, thinking clearly became hard. Somehow you hadn’t noticed your panties slide down to just above the knee. Your bare ass pressed against the cool metal of the car. 

“Jake…” you muttered.

At that moment you just needed him to finish. Your right arm braced itself against the trunk while your left hand’s nails dug into his scalp. Your eyes felt like they were going to roll back into your skull. 

“Hey, don’t muss up my hair, babe,” he panted. Gaze surprisingly warm. You relaxed your grip then pushed him against your crotch. Jake chuckled before darting back inside you. Once you (let out a louder-than-you’d-have-liked cry and) shuddered against his lips your senses returned. 

A couple thick strands of saliva and cum bridged the gap between the two of you, before he moved to help pull your underwear back up.  
As Jake stood, he made eye contact with you again and used his tongue to gather the rest of your fluid off his lips. You looked away, arms falling limp at your sides.

“Like I said: _great_ boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


End file.
